


Inside the Cinema: PQ2 One-Shots

by gelgela29



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Everyone is there, Gen, Hamuko Yuki for P3P, I made sure that everyone is mention, I'll be probably be bias on P5 if that's the case, If I am in the mood to write more then Ill write, Minato Arisato for P3, Ren Amamiya for P5, Too Many Characters to Tag, Yu Narukami for P4, at least in the first chapter, one way or another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelgela29/pseuds/gelgela29
Summary: Inside the cinema, we have the SEES, the Investigation Team, and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Surely, there are stories that the game forgot to tell.Chapter I - Junpei’s Believe It or Don't: Demon on IceJunpei has a story to tell, and he wants everyone to hear it. All is well until someone decided to interrupt them.





	Inside the Cinema: PQ2 One-Shots

_Welcome to Junpei’s ‘Believe It or Don't.’_

Darkness filled every corner of the usually well lighted resting lobby. The only source of light was the beam from Junpei’s flashlight that he shone under his face. It was funny to think that a sudden change of lighting could shift its lively atmosphere into something more like the Tartarus for the SEES members, the TV World for the Investigation Team, and Mementos for the Phantom Thieves.

_The world is full of strange and inexplicable things. We’ve seen a lot of things, yes. We, SEES, fight in a tower that only exist in one hour. The Investigation Team fought their own selves. The Thieves changes hearts of corrupted people. We all battle many different Shadows._

All of the said Persona users were present for the event, including the Wild Cards’ attendants who were enthusiastic in their own ways. Elizabeth was the most, smiling widely since the idea was brought out. Theodore was, sheepishly, the same, just calmer than his sister. Margaret and Marie were curious while Caroline and Justine were uninterested, or so they acted.

_But do you ever encounter a real demon yet? And do you know what happens if you ever contact one?_

Some took the couches for themselves such Minato Arisato, field leader of SEES, who fell asleep on Aigis’ side the moment the lights were off. Another couch was stolen over by the LeBlanc children as the others call them. Futaba Sakura teased the Phantom Thieves’ leader, Ren Amamiya, into sharing his popcorn. Usually, Morgana would sit on either of their laps but being in his metaverse form, he instead sat beside them like a true human being that he was, watching them throw popcorn at each other like siblings.

_It happened right before I transferred into Gekko High. Demon summonings were a popular topic because of a new video game. Everyone was gushing over it, including yours truly. All except for a senpai of mine._

The leader of the Investigation Team, Yu Narukami, stood not far from the group, sharp eyes alert instinctively in the dark. Kanji Tatsumi crossed his arms, copying him; however, his eyes betrayed him. He wouldn’t admit it but the darkness was starting to get him. Goro Akechi also remained to stand, a hand under his chin, as he listened. The opposite could be said for Shinjiro. He didn’t care for Junpei’s story at all.

_“Iori, you’re a good guy,” he said to me one day, “Believe me when I say, never try to contact a demon.”_

There were a few singular seats in the lobby. The ever calm and collected heiress, Mitsuru Kirijo sat on one of them and so did the ever-curious Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane. After giving up her seat, Ann Takamaki now stood by Hikari, her shy but focused eyes stayed on the storyteller. Though, her 'guardian,’ Nagi, was nowhere to be seen.

_He told me that if you do contact one, never ever make a deal between them. Or you’ll end up like his cousin’s family._

The rest sat on the floor. To the surprise of everyone, except the Thieves, Haru Okumura excitedly sat in front alongside Hamuko Yuki, Yukiko Amagi, and Rise Kujikawa. Their ears soaked every word like a sponge. Teddie was excited as well, too excited actually. Despite the darkness, Yusuke began sketching the 'wonderful’ story. Fuuka kept glancing on their youngest member worriedly, Ken Amada, who kept a straight face but he couldn’t help to hug Koromaru who seemed unaware of their 'scary’ situation.

_You see, his cousin met a demon._

“For real?” Ryuji asked out loud before someone shushed him. “What? It’s seemed too unrealistic for me.”

Yosuke raised an eyebrow. “You battle Shadows on a daily basis and you’re asking that?”

“Just saying.”

“Shut up, you two.”

_He made a deal. Give him a perfect life and he will give the demon the things he loved. And he did live a perfect life after that._

But some found this event as unfortunate. They don’t want this. Not even the slightest. They all excused: They just came from fighting shadows. They have to rest. They don’t have time for silly stories. And they would have successfully averted this whole thing.

If Elizabeth didn’t hear it.

“It will be a great bonding experience, she says,” whispered Chie as she cold sweated. “Y-yeah right.”

Yukari gulped. She said, trying her best not to stutter, “C'mon, guys. I already heard Stupei’s stories before. It’s not that s-scary. Right, Niijima-senpai?” She looked at the Thieves’ advisor. “Uh… Senpai?”

But Makoto was unresponsive.

_But before he knew it, the demon began claiming what is due. His family members, one by one, disappeared. First, his father. Then his mother. Then older sister. Everyone who had a deep connection to him disappeared. His closest friends, gone. His girlfriend, gone. Even his pet bird disappeared. The cousin was confused. He supposed to have a perfect life. Then…_

Then the storyteller dropped his flashlight.

“Opps.”

“Booo.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Junpei quickly picked up the fallen flashlight.

Akihiko asked, “So, what happens next to the cousin?”

“Was getting there. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah.” The storyteller cleared his throat. “So like I was saying…“

Junpei continued his story. It would have emphasized his gloomy expression if not for that goofy smile of his. But to say that no one was not listening was a complete lie.

_Then he realized… He made a mistake. He never said how long does this perfect life will last. And he assumed that the demon will only get some of his material prized possessions. But he was wrong. One night, a moonless light, the demon once again appeared. The cousin shouted at the demon, “You already took everything from me! What is it that you want?!”_

Futaba munched some popcorn, eyes widening because of the suspense. The warden twins did not bother to hide their interest anymore. Shinjiro doubted Junpei’s credibility yet he listened while Minato was now half-awake. They were so absorbed in the story that they stopped caring about their surroundings.

_“What else? Your most prized possession.”_

Everyone was waiting for what happened next.

_“Your life.”_

And the light disappeared.

"Huh?”

“Hey, Junpei. Turn it back on.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hold on.”

The light did not come back.

“Junpei, if you keep that off to scare us, I will shove an arrow up to your a-!”

“I’m trying! It’s just- It won’t turn on again!”

Panic voices… filled the room.

“Ah!”

“OMG! Something touched my foot!”

“Eek!”

“Me too!”

The leaders step up into their roles…

“What’s going on?”

“Ok, everyone, calm down. There’s no need to panic.”

"Could someone turn on the lights, please?”

All except for one…

“Where’s Ren?!”

“He’s gone?!”

“Wait, for real?! Like he’s really gone?!”

“I can’t find him!”

Because the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts… was missing.

“He disappeared?!”

“The demon got him! Oh my god, we’re next! We’re next!”

“I don’t want to die! I’m too pretty to die!”

Fear quickly overtook the once brave Persona users. In the dark, they couldn’t really do anything when they can’t see. They could only panic. They could only fear for the worse. The leaders tried their best to use their voice, to calm them all down and to remain the order but all rational thinking was thrown out of the window when a deep voice, the deepest kind, laughed.

**_“I am here… to claim what is due.“_ **

And all hell breaks loose.

"AHHHHHHHHH!”

“Eff! Eff! Eff! Eff! Eff! Eff!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“What the hell?!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Teddie, stop shouting in my ear!”

“NYAAAAAAAH!”

“Senpai!”

"Run for your lives!"

“Move! I’m not staying for another minute!”

“Onee-san!”

In the corner of their eyes, they all saw it. A tall winged silhouette stood upon them, looking at them with red demonic eyes as a scarlet aura of killing intent surrounded it. A maddening evil laugh filled the room, its loud and deep voice resonating. Panic increased. Fear froze them to their feet. Their voices mixed into a chaotic mess as screams only grew louder but one shout stood out the rest.

_“Bufudyne!”_

A bright blue beam shot into the air, lightening the surroundings for a short moment…

“AH!”

…Before they heard a familiar voice shout, followed by a thud on the floor.

“I SAID SOMEONE TURN ON THE LIGHTS!”

It was Theodore who finally followed Yu’s request. As the lights returned the lobby, the full picture of the scene welcomed them all. Aigis stood in front of both Minato and Hamuko, guns ready for fire. Yu was already halfway into unsheathing his sword while Goro was one second away into activating his saber, which he quickly hid when Yu glanced at him. Kanji had picked up the nearest item that he could throw, which was a chair. Mitsuru and Akihiko lowered their Evoker guns from their heads; however, Naoto did not lower her own gun, still pointing to the intruder.

Mona poked his head out from the couch before Futaba poked her own head below him. Apparently, the non-cat climbed over her head out of panic. It was an adorable sight and one might have taken a picture of it if the circumstances had been different. Ann hugged Hikari like a mother protecting her child. Teddie fainted in Yosuke’s arms. Koromaru growled as Ken and Fuuka stood behind him. Chie and Yukari were already near the doors while a shocked Makoto remained frozen. Interesting enough, Junpei fell down, not because of fear or panic, but because of laughing out loud. The rest were either ready to run or ready to deck someone in the face. But all of them stared in one common sight.

Lo and behold was the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

In full thieving attire and mask.

Lying on the floor.

Shivering.

“C-co-cold.”

Everyone looked at Yusuke.

“Inari!”

“Perish that thought! I would never hurt our leader!”

Everyone looked at Chie.

“I was busy running for my life!” she said before realizing her words. “I mean, no! I didn’t do that to Joker!”

Everyone looked at Mitsuru.

“I thought it was an ambush,” she said calmly.

And the case was solved even before the resident detectives start their investigation.

—————

“So… I was thinking of leaving him behind for our next mission as punishment for that prank.”

Minato yawned, still not fully awake. “I don’t know,“ he told Yu. "I think he learned his lesson.”

Inside the cinemas where it was pitch black, Ren sat alone in the darkness. The movie screens were currently off so he was in 'his natural habitat’ as the young Sakura supplied. They found the Trickster all curled up in one of the seats, still shivering and shaking despite wearing his school uniform coat, his Phantom Thief coat wrapping around his shoulders, and two blankets given ~~_with a price_~~ kindly by Elizabeth.

"Why is he still cold?” Hamuko asked. “Didn’t you gave him some medicine a while ago?”

“I did. But Mitsuru did cast the most powerful ice spell,” Yu explained. “And his Persona is weak to ice.”

The leaders cringed at the same time. Hitting their weakness, ice and not, was never a nice experience.

“Aww… Poor Joker.” She said as she covered him with another blanket. It was thinner than the first two but it was better than nothing. Sitting beside him, she rubbed his head like a cat. “Maybe a little Agi might help you. Orpheus, will you please?”

Ren heard a soft strumming of strings before sudden warmth filled him, something that he welcomed with open arms. His shaking lessened noticeably as the warmth slowly replaced the cold. “Th- Thank you, Hamuko-san.”

“No problem! That’s quite a show you did there so kudos to you,” she complimented. “You give us quite a scare. How did you that? Wait, let me guess, you summoned your Persona?”

The trickster nodded. “Yup. Arsene was more than happy to volunteer for it.”

Yu scoffed. “Really? Even when you should be saving SP for the next mission?”

Ren tilted his head, humming. “Was it reckless and dumb? Yes. Did I look awesome as hell while doing it? Also yes. Would I do it again? 100%”

“Even when you got hit with ice spell?!”

“Honestly, I expected someone punching me in the face and not a spell, let alone an ice one.”

“I…” He sighed. “I give up. If you need me, I’ll be checking on the team if they’re fine or something…”

And Yu left without another word.

“You know, he’s the one who’s most worried about you. He almost panicked when he saw you almost motionless on the floor. He’s just being a strict mother hen. Get well soon, leader,” Hamuko said before running off. “Hey, Yu! Wait up!”

With two Wild Cards gone, all was left was Ren and Minato. When he was sure that they were indeed gone, the latter gave the former an outspread blanket to him, letting the cloth cover his head.

Ren popped out from his blanket fortress. “Aw, so you do care.”

“I don’t,” Minato told him. “But I don’t want to be the leader, Hamuko is still depressed with the lone wolf thing of hers, and Yu is too stressed out right now to be a good one. So I need to make sure you don’t get sick.”

He shrugged. He was still tired to argue anyway. “Okay, if you say so.”

“Plus, I can relate. You’re not the only one who got 'executed’ by the resident ice queen.”

Now, that made his interest piqued up. “What did you do?”

“I rode her motorcycle. Without her permission. She didn’t like it,” Minato explained as he let out an involuntary shiver. Even when she thanked him for saving them from the Emperor and Empress Shadows, she was still pissed about stealing her motorcycle.

Ren cringed. Minato was a fire user. Though his main weakness was lighting, it would still affect him considering it’s Mitsuru. He shuddered at the thought, wrapping himself tighter with his blankets. But to his surprise, Minato patted his head, making Ren give him a weird look.

“Nice show,” he told him before leaving as well.

“Uhh… Thanks.”

When Ren felt less cold after he did that, neither spoke a word about it.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a PQ2 headcanon post that I read long ago about Junpei telling his stories and Ren pranking them because "He's talking to Arsene too much," but I can't seem to find the original post. This was supposed to be longer. The aftermath conversations include Junpei apologizing, Ann visiting, Futaba sleeping, and an Arsene-Ren conversation. The end was supposed to Mitsuru visiting Ren to apologize as well but seeing that he fell asleep, she decided to postpone it, but the Wild Card conversation seemed to end in a nice note so I left it there.
> 
> The idea is pretty much this: PQ2; Junpei having his 'Believe it or Not' stories; the resting area lights off; Ren pranks them by scaring the hell out of them; didn't expect Mitsuru being near and retaliating; the others planned in making him stay when they travel as punishment but seeing him wrapped around in four blankets, his school uniform, and PT coat, (and Arsene's wings), shivering very much was enough; Ren realize not all redheads are hot-headed. Literally.


End file.
